Jock in a Dress
by Krac
Summary: Angel has finally betrayed Buffy in an earth shattering way.


Jock in A Dress  
  
Buffy ran into the alleyway, in all her years as a Slayer she had never encountered anything so repulsive or hideous. Overweight Demons trapped in a small pool of water, insane vampires, a fifty-foot snake or even Wesley she could handle, but this? Not in a million years.  
  
The images flashed again through her overwrought mind, she had to steady herself against the cold bricks of the wall to stave off the nausea that was threatening to overcome her. She needed to find some shelter, slaying was out of the question for tonight if she saw another Vampire tonight she'd probably lose her fishsticks.  
  
She couldn't go to Willow that wannabe Wiccan-that saccharine bestial bitch that in her ignorance had MESSED everything up, again.  
  
Things couldn't be worse for the Slayer at this very moment.  
  
What was left of Buffy's innocence had been shattered, she would now be able to make a very clean break with Angel, and if he turned into Angelus she could stake him with no regrets. If she had stayed in that room she would have staked him anyway.  
  
Buffy had known that Angel had done some sick things in the past but how he had kept this from her was a mystery. The contents of his chamber of her horror flashed before her eyes: brandy, handcuffs, chocolate syrup, fluffy bunny slippers, the gaudy pink housedress, and the temple to Liberace.  
  
She'd gone there dressed to seduce but when she opened the door that became the very last thing on her mind. Angel gathered some clothes hurriedly about him as Buffy gasped in shock and pure disgust. The only sounds to escape her were horrified grunts. "Buffy there's something I'd like to explain," he said to her.  
  
Her eyes were wide as she stared at Angel's partner. "It began with Willow's soul restoration spell- not only was I cursed to have a soul but also to become the first flaming Vampire Drag Queen." He pointed at several pieces of clothing that had recently gone missing from her Mother's room.  
  
"Flaming Queen? Why didn't you talk to Willow, she could have fixed it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, I'm gay and I'm happy with it, this new spell has allowed me to find a joy I could never find with you or any other woman for that matter." Angel pulled his Lover next to him and removed the tacky Barbarella wig to reveal Larry.  
  
"Larry, but you pinched my butt last week before Gym?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Larry grabbed her hand and gushed, "I was just keeping up appearances but not for much longer. Angel has asked me to marry him," Larry giggled like a schoolgirl. "Do you think Xander would be my Maid of Honor, now that's a guy who should wear more leather, or better yet nothing at all." Larry said with a lecherous grin.  
  
With that Angel glared at him darkly "What! I told you never to mention his name again dammit! It stunts my sex drive, my God, you're obsessed with him!!!" With that Angel doubled over in pain after uttering the Lord's name, "See how upset you make me, Baby its just cause I love you!" Angel gazed with heartfelt emotion at the Jock in the dress.  
  
"I know that my sexy Vampire Bunnikins!" Larry cried happily.  
  
Angel swept Larry into his arms and kissed him passionately. Buffy screamed a scream of someone whose worst nightmare had come true, and then she bolted from the room.  
  
That had been over an hour ago, and now she neared the home of the one friend who would understand her horror.  
  
Xander Harris appeared in his doorway after the tenth ring of the bell to find a very hysterical and drenched Vampire Slayer sobbing on his doorstep. He carefully brought her inside to warm her up. Buffy slowly told him of what had occurred at Angel's apartment. Xander let her cry herself to sleep in his arms.  
  
It took a lot of effort to keep him from laughing his ass off but he knew it would hurt her, so he kept silent. She'd been through enough so he kept his feelings to himself. Buffy sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Xander and thought that Larry might be right about Xander after all as she fell asleep with visions of Xander and his red Speedo dancing in her head. 


End file.
